This invention concerns a method and apparatus for quickly heating a gas-solvent solution, and particularly an ozone-solvent solution. The method may be used for removing photoresist, post ash photoresist residue, post-etch residue, and other organic materials from semiconductor wafers, flat panel display substrates, and the like at high speed using a solution of gas dissolved in a solvent, such as ozone dissolved in water.
Reference
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,574, by Lanham, C. C.; Ptasienski, K.; Steinhauser, L. P.; Lake, R. H.; Kreisel, J. H., entitled QUARTZ SUBSTRATE HEATER, filed Nov. 6, 1997, issued Mar. 14, 2000.
This invention provides a method of quickly heating an ozone-solvent solution from a relatively low temperature T1 to a relatively high temperature T2, such that the ozone-solvent solution has a much higher dissolved ozone concentration at temperature T2 than could be achieved if the ozone-solvent solution had originally been formed at the temperature T2. The method includes the steps of:
a) introducing the ozone-solvent solution at a temperature T1 into a heating volume;
b) transferring sufficient power into the heating volume while the ozone-solvent solution is flowing through the heating volume to create a heated flowing ozone-solvent solution having a temperature T2 at the outlet orifice of the heating volume, and
c) receiving the heated flowing ozone-solvent solution at the outlet orifice of the heating volume.
Various apparatuses are also provided for carrying out the heating method. In the preferred mode, the fluid is heated at high speed by using a heated volume that is relatively small, in order to minimize the residence time of the fluid inside the heated volume at a given flow rate to minimize the time required to increase the temperature of the fluid from T1 to T2.
Features and Advantages
can be implemented in a high-purity metal free design: provides a method and apparatus for quickly heating a flowing ozone-solvent solution which avoids the introduction of metals or other contaminants into the ozone-solvent solution.
extremely small residence volume: provides a method and apparatus for quickly heating a flowing ozone-solvent solution with a very small residence volume so as to minimize the time required for the solution to move from its initial unheated state at the heater inlet to its heated state at the heater outlet.
can be manufactured using existing materials and technology: provides an apparatus for quickly heating a flowing ozone-solvent solution which can readily manufactured using existing materials and technology.
high reliability: provides an apparatus for heating which can meet the reliability requirements for equipment used in a manufacturing operation.